Favor For The Enemy
by RevertedLogic
Summary: The events of 'It's A Wonderful Life' have happened, up to the point of the prom episode. Jackie is livid Michael Kelso has a date for the prom, Eric doesn't care about the prom at all. But Jackie will go to great measures to get herself a date for the prom...even if that date is the last person she expected! Complete!
1. I'll Be Your Date!

_**A/N PLEASE READ:**__ Thanks for giving this a read, I hope you like it. In this story, the events of the That 70s Show episode__** 'It's A Wonderful Life'**__ have happened, up to the point of the prom episode..._

_Otherwise I hope you like it! :)_

_**ALSO**__ This story is quite long, so I cut it in half, it was supposed to be a one shot but I thought it was too long...enjoy chapter one! THANKS to__** nannygirl**__ for the awesome cover!_

_**Point Place, Wisconsin**_

_**Donna Pinciotti's Room**_

_**Prom Week; Thursday, 7:46 p.m.**_

Donna was showing her prom dress to Jackie, Eric was simply watching because he had nothing better to do, "Don't you like it?" Donna asked Jackie, holding it over her body for emphasis.

Jackie laughed, "Yeah, I was gonna get a dress...but Michael didn't ask me." Jackie stated, expecting some sort of pity.

Okay, _maybe _Eric could be down in the basement with the guys, but Hyde kept talking about the prom being the night when he and Donna_finally_ do it.

Eric had no _feelings_ for Donna, he was happy Hyde was happy with Donna. So he was fine with them going to prom. He and Donna were still great friends, nothing changed when she started dating Hyde. So Eric's friendship with Hyde was strong as well.

Eric had no intention of going to prom and he liked it that way, Eric was gonna watch the National Wrestling Alliance PPV, he was excited about that. Terry Funk was taking on Jimmy Snuka.

Donna nodded, ignoring Jackie pity trap, "Yeah...and look at these shoes!" Donna said with giddy.

Eric was staring into the wind not paying attention, when did his life get so dull?

She just gasped, "Yeah! I could be doing the same thing...but _Michael_ didn't ask me." Jackie said, choking and almost tearing up.

Donna bit her lip, upset Jackie wanted all the attention, "Oh!" Donna exclaimed making Eric jump, "I have the cutest purse to go with this, I have it in the Eldorado. I'll be right back!" Donna stated, running towards the door.

Donna looked to Eric before she closed the door, Eric held his arms up frustratedly at Donna leaving Eric up here with the devil.

Donna just laughed at Eric.

Jackie looked at Eric, "Why hasn't Michael asked me yet?!" she shrilled.

Eric stood up, his voice groaned as he stretched, "I don't know, Jackie. You guys broke up, didn't you?"

Eric sat back down after stretching, Jackie groaned, "Yes. But me and him were meant to go to the prom, and he hasn't even asked me yet." Jackie explained, she never knew why she opened up to Eric, there was that time she thought she was pregnant and she confided in him about it. Jackie never really thanked him for that...

"Well, have you talked to him about it?" Eric asked her, Jackie just shook her head saying 'no'.

"Well, why don't you just ask him to go with you?" Eric suggested, Jackie immediately scoffed.

Looking at him like he was stupid, "Well, the _guy_ is supposed to ask the _girl_, Eric. Not surprised _you _don't know that. Then again; you're just short of being a girl yourself. Have you ever even had a girlfriend? Why am I even taking advice from _you_?" Jackie shot at him angrily, she quickly felt bad and was taken back herself that she snapped like that.

Eric stared at her and then at the floor, he took what she said in, "Thanks, Jackie. Next time, go talk to a therapist or something." he shot at her, "Bitch." Eric mumbled as he stood up and left looking more bummed than Jackie herself.

Jackie felt a little bad for that, he was only trying to help her out when he didn't even need to, "Crap." Jackie said aloud.

Jackie was gonna go next door and see for herself why Michael wouldn't ask her to the prom, who else would he go with?

Jackie almost thought he might have a date, "No." Jackie assured herself. He wouldn't do that to her...

_**Forman Basement...**_

Kelso ran in the basement a few minutes after Eric came in, Hyde and Fez noticed Eric's demeanor was off, but shrugged it off, "Guess who's got two thumbs and is taking Pam Macy to the prom!" Kelso said before he even shut the basement door.

"The only dumbass in town who actually uses that expression anymore?" Hyde said nonchalantly.

But Kelso just laughed, "Yeah, you're right!" Kelso said, not realizing he burned himself.

Jackie came in the basement, Kelso noticed his friends tensed up as Hyde and Fez looked behind his shoulder, Kelso turned and saw his ex with a 'smile' on her face.

Kelso turned and his smile fell to a face off with his ex, an exchange of each other saying the other one's name.

"Jackie."

"Michael."

Jackie had her arms crossed and stared at Kelso, "Did you know Steven is taking Donna to the _prom_?" Jackie asked Kelso, with Kelso's advanced stupidity, Jackie had to say emphasis on all her words, even more so on the word 'prom'.

Hyde smirked, "Yes. Yes, we are." he assured Jackie's statement, "Actually, this could be the night where we-" Hyde was saying before Jackie cut him off.

"Steven...no one cares." Jackie scolded him, Hyde just glared at her.

Jackie turned her attention back to the kettle head, Kelso felt disturbed by Jackie's glare, as did Hyde and Fez.

Eric, however, was watching the TV, he could care less about Jackie's problems after what happened next door.

Hyde sensed Kelso's head was about to roll, "We were just leaving." Hyde said reluctantly hitting Fez shoulder softly, he really wanted to see how Jackie's questioning would go but something told him to leave now...

"No, we weren't!" Fez stated, looking back to Kelso and Jackie.

"So, Hyde is taking Donna to the prom, _Michael_." Jackie stated yet again.

Michael with a true smile said, "I'm going to the prom too." he replied, not piecing together that Jackie wanted to go with him.

Jackie's face completely fell, Kelso continued...to make things worse that is, "Yeah, I'm taking Pam Macy." he finished happily.

Jackie's face went white, she never felt so hurt in her life, the man she loved was going with some whore! The brunette felt her cheeks ache, she was about to cry, she bit her lip as hard as she possibly could, just not enough to draw blood, forcing the pain to be on her mind and not Kelso going with someone else to the prom.

Eric didn't move but took his attention off the TV after hearing Kelso say to Jackie in an unsubtle and unashamed manner.

Jackie quickly recovered, "I...have a date too..." the raven haired girl shot back, her bottom lip ached now, Eric wanted to snort a laugh at that since he knew it wasn't true, but couldn't bring himself to do so.

Kelso stepped forward, "With who? Who is it?" he asked, not happy she was going to the prom and with the way he said it, said he was not happy about that.

Jackie smiled, "It doesn't matter. Cause I know he's better than you in every single way there is." the brunette retorted with a dominating smile.

Jackie continued, "So, Michael. If you think about that-if you can even think in that hollow head of yours-that only leaves about everybody in Wisconsin." she shot at him in the same manner he said to her before; very blatantly.

Kelso stormed out of the basement, the basement air was filled with silence, "You don't have a date do you?" Hyde asked Jackie from his chair.

Jackie glared at him, "Oh, I do." she replied leaving the basement, Jackie assumed Hyde and Fez bought it, as their attention went back to the TV.

Jackie tried to get Eric's attention by eyeing him, she wanted to mouth the words, 'thanks' for not ratting her out, but he didn't look in her direction, she knew it was from what she said to him, she just left the basement feeling more pathetic than ever lying about having a date.

The next morning and throughout the whole day was a living hell for Jackie, the school halls were completely littered with streamers and it looked like New Years at Mrs. Forman's house.

Naturally, Jackie dressed up more revealing than usual, but not too much, to see if someone was interested, but most if not everyone had a date to prom, Jackie wondered why Eric wasn't as hell bent on getting a date for the prom as she was. It's the PROM for Gods sake!

So Jackie's Friday school day was terrible, maybe she should just hang out in the basement for tonight, it's better than nothing...

Later that night Hyde went with Donna to the prom, Fez went as well to fail in his attempts to seduce his English teacher.

Eric let Hyde take his Vista Cruiser since he wasn't gonna use it, Eric sat in the basement watching his wrestling PPV. Eric saved up enough money to get it and gave it to Red to pay for it.

Terry Funk in this next match against Jimmy Snuka, which had no disqualifications, would be a hell of a match!

Eric was sitting on his couch...in _peace_ before Jackie came in, Eric didn't even have to look up cause he knew it was Jackie. Eric knew she didn't have a date for prom, Eric wanted some company but Jackie was a different story.

Jackie sat down on the couch, "Gee, where's that date?" he asked plainly.

She glared at him, "Shut up, Eric!" Jackie yelled, "Stupid Michael took that town slut Pam Macy. And I...dressed up like a slut for God's sake just for someone to ask me. God, I feel so pathetic right now." Jackie said sadly, she kicked her feet up on the cable spool table.

Eric nodded, "Yeah...well, no. Laurie is the town slut. Pam Macy is a close number two. Even if you dressed like one, you're not a slut anyway, Jackie. A _bitch_, but not a slut. Anyway I don't see what the big deal is about prom. You just dance and drink punch and who wants to go to school after hours unless you're vandalizing something?" Eric stated, trying to keep the negativity down so he could watch the match.

As time went on, Eric was hooked on the match and Jackie was half paying attention, more so when Terry Funk did his trademark Texas Piledriver right through the announcer's table, but Jimmy kicked out.

"Why are we watching this? Can we watch something else?" Jackie asked, she wanted to occupy her mind from this terrible day.

Eric shook his head, "No. I worked extra hours to get the money for this."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "This is all fake! And who the hell puts all the weapons like chairs, barbed wire covered tables, barbed wired covered baseball bats and Singapore canes under the ring?"she asked him.

Eric shrugged, "I don't know but it certainly draws a crowd." he pointed out.

Jackie kept checking her wrist-watch as it was 7:34 and the prom had yet to start, she didn't even know why she was checking since she didn't have a date, that bummed her out. Jackie couldn't believe _she_, Jackie Burkhart, didn't go to the prom because she had no date!

Instead Jackie was stuck in a basement with nothing better to do but hang out with Eric Forman, who ironically enough didn't have a date for prom either.

...

...

Jackie's eyes widened.

Jackie turned to Eric, "You're not going to the prom either!" she exclaimed as if she just had a light bulb moment.

Eric nodded strangely, "Okay...? So?" he asked simply, not knowing where the hell that comment came from.

Jackie patted his leg, "Why don't we go...? Together!" the brunette questioned him, she at this point didn't care who she went with.

And hell...she could be doing a lot worse than _Eric_...but she wouldn't admit that.

Eric stared at her in shock and disgust, "Jackie...you're better off not going at all than going with me, I really hope your joking right now." he said being serious.

Jackie stuttered quickly, "I-I'm not, Eric! We don't have dates to the prom, and we have nothing else to do!" she exclaimed, she was shocked herself that she was so desperate to get Eric to be her date for _anything_, but this is the_ prom_.

"And Donna said you bought a tux in case you got a date!_ I'll_ be your date! I bet you look _really_ nice in it...!" Jackie singsonged, she found it odd to compliment Eric and not be sick to her stomach.

Eric shook his head, "No! _You_ don't have anything to do, I do. I'm _trying_ to watch this, Jackie." he told her straining anger, she had another thing coming if she thought he would just agree to be her date after what she said to him.

"I am not going to the prom, especially with _you_ of all people." Eric replied bitterly, the kind of way that said he had such disdain for her, he had of a feeling Jackie wouldn't give up on this still, but he wanted to stick to his guns.

Jackie let that slide, "Eric,_ please_? I had a _horrible_ day at school, while everyone talked about prom,_ I_ couldn't! Everyone is at the prom but _us_!" Jackie pleaded with him, she told herself not to get teary eyed, so she didn't.

Jackie sighed and continued after Eric seemed to ignore her, "Eric, I know I haven't been nice to you over the years...and I'm _really_ sorry about earlier. That was rude of me, I'm sorry and I mean that, Eric." Jackie apologized and really meant it, she thought Eric would give in, but still, he continued to ignored her.

Until he replied with a simple, but strong, "No."

Jackie could feel years coming up, now she was getting desperate, "Eric, I'm _begging_ you! This is really important to me, I've been waiting all school year! It would mean the w-" Jackie was saying trying to get through to him.

Eric scoffed angrily cutting her off, "Shut _up_, Jackie!" he yelled, making Jackie jump in her seat on the couch.

But he continued on, "I have tried time after time to be a friend to you, only for you to shoot me down and insult me in the most personal way you can think of. You just seem to _want_ to be a complete bitch to me. Hell, the only reason you're ever_ nice_ to me, or even _talk_ to me is to burn me or just to get _something_ out of it. Like right now." he retorted with rage building up.

Jackie was taken back as Eric wasn't one to...well, stand up for himself, so the brunette could only watch him yell at her.

"I tried to cheer you up in Donna's room and you threw it in my face just to be a _bitch_! So why in the hell would I do anything at all for you now?" Eric angrily shot at her, "If you kick the dog enough, he's gonna bite back!" he added to rampage on her.

Jackie leaned back on the couch as she had never seen him this angry, "So answer me this: _Why_ the hell would I try to help you when you treat me the way you do?" he asked her, leaning forward in anger.

Jackie was extremely nervous and guilty, "I...I-I don't know." the brunette quietly replied, "So you won't go with me?" Jackie asked him softly, and somewhat hurt.

Eric laughed coldly, "_No_. Come back to me when _hell _freezes over_..._got it? Shouldn't be too hard for you to check, that _is_ where you live." Eric replied turning and looking at the TV.

"Fine..." Jackie said quietly, she wasn't expecting Eric to say anything so hurtful to her, but it didn't sting as strong as it could have since she now understood why he loathed her so much.

Jackie turned and sat normally on the couch, her heart felt like he just shut down and it ached as she tried to stop the pain but she felt her cheeks ache like before, this time would be different and she wouldn't be able to hold back the tears.

Not even the geek, Eric Forman, would go with her...not that she blamed him of course, she took him for granted and now she was paying for it in the worst way possible.

Eric noticed the way she replied to all his yelling was not like how she normally did, with a bitchy attitude to it, this sounded like it had real sadness to it. Eric slowly felt terrible for yelling at her the way he did. How could one girl be that devoted to getting a date for some stupid prom?

Eric then heard sniffles and crying pants, and he knew she was crying now, it was confirmed after Eric looked over to see her doing so as she used her shirt to wipe the tears away.

This wasn't an act by Jackie now...

Jackie's face was already red the tears were rolling down, her eyes filled with them, she made no attempt to wipe them away after she noticed it was pretty much pointless as they kept on coming. Jackie, without saying a word, got up and quickly left the basement through the door she came in.

Eric really felt bad for her, the one guy she wanted to go with was taking another girl, and all she wanted was to have fun at the prom tonight.

"_Why does she always open up to me?"_ Eric wondered, "Stick to your guns..." he muttered to himself countless times before finally breaking.

"Son of a bitch!" Eric stated angrily for giving up so easily as he kicked the table, stood up and went out after her.

Eric ran up those old steps and immediately saw Jackie by the hedges, head slumped and clearly crying, he walked over to her and was thankful she hadn't run off.

Eric stopped momentarily, sighed and approached her.

He licked his lips, "J-Jackie?" Eric started reluctantly, he wanted to make up for yelling at her the way he did, and was gonna do so by asking _her_ to the prom like she wanted.

Jackie continued to look sullen and downtrodden, "What do you want, Eric?" Jackie squeaked out with anger, "Just go away." she sobbed the last demand as Eric was the last person she wanted to see.

Jackie inhaled a choking sob and she wiped her runny nose, she hadn't turned to face him and continued to have her back to him and look at the concrete floor as she leaned against the basket ball hoop pole.

"Do you wanna go to prom with me, Jackie?" Eric asked her, taking some steps toward her.

A long deafening silence came over the two, Jackie sniffled quickly and looked back at him, she wondered before she looked at him if he was joking, but the thoughts were gone when she saw he was very serious, "R-really? You'll go with me?" Jackie asked incredulously as her heart turned on again and better than before, Eric could tell her spirits were lifted up.

Eric sighed, he knew this wasn't gonna sit well with Kelso but for God's sake, Jackie was crying and guys don't like to see a female crying because of something they did, it does something and that 'something' set them off to do whatever they could do to fix it.

"Yes, really." Eric confirmed, he took her wrist for assurance, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, it was in the heat of the moment and I shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry, Jackie. You don't deserve to be treated like that by _anybody_, I won't talk to you like that ever again. I promise." Eric told her sincerely, his hand found it's way from her wrist to her hand for simple comfort.

Jackie was taken back by his gesture but welcomed it to try to begin to fix the negativity between them, Jackie nodded gripping his hand as it felt warm and comforting, "I'm sorry too...for yelling at you in Donna's room, you were only trying to help. You're actually a really nice and sweet guy, Eric. I don't blame you for putting me in my place the way you did. I took you for granted and..." Jackie was saying before she got choked up, she looked at him with her green and brown colored eyes.

"...I'm_ so_ sorry, Eric. I'd like to be friends with you from now on...can we be friends, Eric?" Jackie asked him with such a sweet voice, Eric couldn't have said no to such a wining offer.

"I'd like that, Jackie." Eric smiled as he pulled her in for a hug, the brunette was taken back at first but this was what friends do, right? Jackie hugged him back genuinely with arm wrapping around his shoulders.

Eric pulled back and took her hand again, Jackie almost felt used to it, "So come on, Jackie. I won't be mean if you don't, okay? I promise to make sure you have fun. So...do you wanna go to prom with me?" he asked the raven haired girl, the red colored face that was there was now gone.

Jackie wiped some fresh tears away, "Yes, I would." Jackie replied smiling sweetly, trying not to sound _too _giddy...but she knew it showed when she couldn't help the smile that came over her face grow.

The two now prom dates parted ways, Eric went up to his room to change into some a suit he got for the prom, just in case he decided to go, he was glad he got it since he now had a date...a popular one to boot!

Jackie said she would pick him up in her car since he gave the car to Hyde.

Eric decided before he changed he would walk to the mall and get something for Jackie, he knew she had been going through the a tough time lately and getting her something would cheer her up.

Eric wondered to himself why he was going to extra lengths to make sure she was happy, maybe he was in giving/friend mood, and she went through a lot so this might cheer her up.

Eric managed to get her a good gift in his opinion, he hoped she would like it.

Jackie was in her room, she could not have been more excited about this! The prom started about 5 minutes ago so it wasn't that bad, Jackie had a amazing red silk dress on, she knew she rocked this dress.

Eric walked down the steps from his room, Red and Kitty looked up and he tried to make a Beeline to the door, trying to avoid the attention of his parents.

Kitty stood up immediately, "Eric, sweetie. I thought you weren't going to the prom?" his mother asked curiously, Red looked up as well.

He shrugged, "I...uh, I got a date. So I'll be back later. Bye." Eric said opening the door.

Kitty stopped him, "Well, wait. Who's the lucky girl then? Donna?" she drilled him with questions, but that was just what a mother does.

He chuckled nervously, "Uh...no. I'm not taking Donna. You know she's with Hyde, right?" he asked her, Eric was surprised to see his father had put the newspaper down and was listening in.

"I know but I never know what happens down in the basement, I always thought you would be going with her to the prom. But-" Kitty was saying before Red spoke up.

"Well, who are you taking?" Red asked impatiently, this was interesting how Eric got a random date within the hour.

Eric sighed, "The Burkhart girl: Jackie." he answered, Red and Kitty were silent.

Red and Kitty finally replied at the same time:

"Good for you!"

"What?!"

After Red and Kitty's statement hung in the air, Kitty looked at her husband, "...'Good for you'...?" Kitty repeated looking at him.

Red nodded assuringly, "Yeah. She's not useless and isn't afraid to get her hands dirty with cars. That girl knows her way around a one of those, and I always liked her better than Donna. I'm surprised Hyde has lasted this long with Donna with her annoying little feminist _bull crap_." Red defended himself.

Kitty shook her head, "No. He was supposed to go with Donna, Red!" she countered, they had failed to notice Eric had left, not even hearing the door shut.

Outside, Eric waited in the driveway for Jackie to pull up in her Lincoln, he strangely found himself nervous about this. Kelso would be pissed and he was even more worried about getting there and Jackie ditching him for Kelso.

That would just shoot down his morale, it wasn't that he would be jealous if Jackie ditched him for Michael, it would be that it would be just typical for Eric to be left alone yet _again_...

Jackie finally pulled up, she opened her door and walked around to Eric, he was in awe of how, dare he say, beautiful and hot she looked.

Jackie looked absolutely flawless with everything about her in that amazing dress.

If Kelso was at the prom with Pam Macy instead of the beautiful girl in front of him, he was the biggest dumbass in Wisconsin...too bad Kelso already proudly held that title.

Jackie had her long hair let down, it was straight still with some nice curly waves to it, words failed Eric when it came to her dress, and the way it hugged the curves of Jackie's upper body was damn near perfect, it was like a second skin!

Red was really Jackie's color, the color red was associated with passion and beauty, so that fit Jackie perfectly.

When the dress met her hips, it was silky and swayed around her legs as she moved towards him, every step she took would have her leg come out of the slit that started at the thigh area and went all the way down, her legs were long, tanned and toned, the dress was shoulder less and ended just above her illuminated breasts, she was the sexiest woman he had ever laid eyes on.

Eric was taken back by the little details about her, her nails were painted red with white flowers, her make up with red colors.

"Um..._wow_. Jackie, you look..._so_ beautiful." Eric told her, trying not to gush over her but it proved _extremely_ difficult, he just couldn't help it.

The raven haired girl smiled with a red blush that was almost as red as her dress, "_Thank_ you...you don't look...so bad yourself, Eric." Jackie replied as she studied him, "You're really...handsome actually." the brunette complimented him, she was taken back she hadn't stopped blushing,

Kelso never said complimenting words like that, he said stuff like;_ "Oh, I can't wait till we do it later!" _He _actually said that_, it would totally ruin the date, or just make things awkward in front of their friends...that's right. He even said it then!

Eric and Jackie stared at each other for a few seconds, "OH." he said handing her a small box from a flower shop, "I, uh. Got you something, because I know you like gifts when it's...you know, necessary." Eric told her as he motioned for her to open it.

She just smiled excitedly as it was from the flower shop, she loved flowers! She didn't get gifts like this, whatever it was, she opened and gasped, "Eric..._wow_." Jackie carefully took the Red Silk Rose Corsage out of the small box.

Eric got it because he knew it displays an act of thoughtfulness and love, not so much the 'love' but the 'thoughtfulness' for her. This was her night, he wanted to be the one who made it memorable.

The corsage had a silk white bow under it, it made the red roses on it stick out much more, Eric love seeing her examine it, "You like it?" Eric asked his date.

Jackie was very fond of it, and that it matched her red silk dress as well, "Eric...I-I absolutely_ love_ it, really." the brunette beauty told him sweetly, "You didn't have to do this much for me." she told him with a 1000 watt smile.

"No, I did, Jackie. I promised you that you would have fun tonight, I want you to remember this night." Eric explained, he wanted their friendship to work, he really did.

Jackie's face softened at his words, "Eric...you're...so sweet." was all she could say to him, "I might keep this forever, I'll put it in my memory box." she informed him.

He smiled knowing that she liked it, "Yeah, I was gonna get you a rubber chicken, but I'm pretty sure you might have one of those." Eric joked, Jackie giggled and smiled.

"Could you put it on?" Jackie asked kindly holding her wrist out to him, he nodded and tied the small 'ribbons' on her wrist, she noticed how soft and gentle his hands were. She could have moaned at how it felt.

"There you go." Eric told her, Jackie looked at the corsage she already loved with a pleased and kind look on her face, she then felt guilty for not getting him something.

Jackie had an idea of what might make them 'even' and leaned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, Jackie pulled away and she saw her her red lipstick on his cheek, Jackie couldn't believe she just did that and now she had to clean her lipstick off of him, "Hold on." Jackie told him, she licked the pad of her thumb and raised it to his cheek and cleaned it off, "What are you doing?" Eric asked her.

Jackie was blushing and ever so embarrassed, "My lipstick is on your cheek, just hold on." she explained, following a few licks to her thumb and rubs to his cheek, it was gone.

Eric chuckled and wiped her saliva off his cheek, Jackie bit her lip, "Sorry about that."

Her date smiled, "Don't worry, it's fine." he assured.

"Um...do you want to drive?" the curly haired brunette asked pointing towards the car.

Eric got a look of pure excitement, "Oh, _hell_ yes." he said excitedly, Jackie laughed and turned as Eric opened the passenger door for her.

"Thank you." Jackie said with a taken back smile, Kelso only did that when Jackie told him to or if he remembered.

"Yeah." Eric replied, he couldn't believe Jackie was gonna let him drive the Lincoln, he knew he and Jackie would be going to the prom in style!

Once they were on the road, Jackie smiled as she eyed this corsage she liked so much, once it was on her wrist, Jackie knew it looked awesome with her red dress as well.

Jackie turned the radio off, "I'm gonna set some rules for you." the raven haired girl told him.

Eric laughed, "This'll be good...", Jackie slapped his shoulder.

"These are necessary rules, _Eric_." Jackie scolded him, she had made these rules in her head as she was getting ready.

"Okay. Number 1: Don't ditch me for another girl when we're there." Jackie said holding up a finger for emphasis.

Eric laughed, "Jackie, does that really sound like something I would do? And now I have a feeling you're gonna break one of your own rules." Eric told her, he turned down High Street which strangely led right to the high school...

The car would get towed if he parked in the school parking lot, cause he wasn't gonna blow almost 40 bucks for a parking permit, something he wasn't gonna go to...but plans changed.

Eric knew a place behind the school, one of Red's friend owned a small business and he knew he wouldn't mind if he parked there. Red said if you leave the car in the 3rd marked parking spot he knew it was one of the Formans.

Jackie sighed, "I won't bail on you if you don't bail on me, got it?" she told almost in a warning tone.

Eric nodded, "Deal.", they stopped at a train track as a train passed, so they had some time, Eric relaxed in the leather seat and looked at her as she explained the 'rules'.

Jackie nodded as well, "Good." Jackie held up a second finger, "Number 2: When we dance, don't let your hands wander. Meaning don't try to cop a feel of _these_." Jackie warned him cupping her own boobs for emphasis, she could not stress that rule enough, she looked down and hiked the dress back up as her little action caused it to go down some.

Eric saw her little 'action' and the fact that she just did _that_ didn't help, he felt a punch of lust in his gut and a pull in his groin, he noticed how nice her breasts were! Or maybe it was the dress, _"No, she's always had nice breasts..."_ Eric thought.

He coughed nervously and sighed feigning disappointment, "There goes my night...but fine." Eric joked, he wouldn't want to blow his first prom by being a pig.

His date couldn't help but laugh, but got back to business "And number 3: No 'goodnight kisses' at the end of the night, okay? I don't know where your tongue has been. And I don't want it in my mouth." Jackie made it sound menacing instead of a question.

He just scoffed, "That wouldn't be a problem, Jackie. Trust me." Eric assured her, he wouldn't never french his best friends ex-girlfriend, he then felt kind of pathetic as he had never kissed a girl anyway, so Jackie had nothing to worry about anyway...

Jackie looked satisfied, "Good."

Several minutes passed before they reached the school, Eric drove past the parking lot entrance, "Where are you going?" Jackie asked as Eric pulled into the parking lot of _**'Barber Black Sheep'**_, "You getting a haircut or something?"

Eric laughed, "One of Red's friends owns this place and he said we can park here, we can't park in there," Eric said pointing to the school parking lot, "We'll get a ticket and your nice car will be towed." Eric explained to her, it would a disgrace to see this nice car towed away.

Jackie nodded, "Okay. You're lucky this dress isn't that long, otherwise you would have to carry me so my dress wouldn't get scratched." Jackie told him, Eric looked over and noticed this dress had the intentional slit from her thighs downwards, she really had good taste in clothing, he saw her thighs were slightly exposed.

He was floored on why he didn't how much of a looker Jackie was, her legs were long and toned and couldn't believe he was gonna be able to dance with her tonight. He licked his lips as he had never felt more attracted to a girl like this before...

Jackie looked over at him and saw he was_ eyeing_ her! She was flattered, but she snapped her fingers to get his attention,"Rule number 4: Don't let your eyes _wander_ either!" Jackie suddenly scolded him.

Eric looked up quickly, he knew he was staring, "Sorry, you just look nice tonight. Sorry, it won't happen again. Sorry." he apologized quickly, "Alright, let's go." Eric said opening his door.

Jackie smiled to herself, Eric really knew how to make her feel good about how she looked, she liked that Eric put some time into how he looked as well. His hair was a bit shaggier than normal but he could pull it off, his prom tux was simple but she liked it.

It was better than Michael's or Stevens, Michael wore a white tux with a stupid un-matching yellow flower. Steven wore something similar but to be honest it didn't match how well Eric wore his, Jackie had to be sure not to break rule number 4!

Jackie would admit Eric looked rather ravishing tonight, the raven haired beauty never thought she would think something like that, but she thought a lot of things that didn't make sense...

Like how she thought she would go to the prom with Michael, and that she thought Eric was a twitchy nerd. Okay, Eric was still a nerd, but he wasn't as twitchy as she made him out to be, at least he wasn't tonight that is.

Jackie hoped he kept it up, he seemed calm and collected tonight, she was pleased he was her date tonight.

Jackie was snapped out of her thoughts when Eric opened her door, she was still getting used to having a guy do that for her.

Jackie took Eric's hand he held out for her and stepped out of the car, Jackie could hear_ 'A Horse With No Name' _playing from the school.

Eric shut the door and locked it, "You're, uh...not...embarrassed I'm your date?" he asked her, he was wondering why she hadn't made at least one backhanded comment about it.

Jackie bit her lip, "No. I was the one who brought it up to you, wasn't I? I wouldn't have if I was embarrassed by you." Jackie replied, she linked her arm with his as they walked across the street. It was a natural gesture since he was technically her date.

He just nodded, "I guess not...but you were desperate to get a date, so maybe you didn't think about it." Eric reminded her.

Jackie nodded, "I didn't think about it too much, but I did when I was getting ready and I don't mind going with you at all. You're actually..._really_ handsome tonight." Jackie said honestly with her eyes studying his face.

Eric looked at her, "Really?" he asked her with a hopeful smile, he was nervous of how he looked in this suit but was glad that in Jackie's opinion, which certainly mattered, that he looked 'handsome' in it.

Jackie laughed, "Yes I am, Eric. _Really_ handsome." she assured him with the best smile she could give him.

Eric was beaming and blushing, "_Thanks_, Jackie."

Eric exhaled as he forgot about Kelso, "Kelso is gonna make a scene, I just know it." he stated, Eric and Jackie got several looks from other students, they were certainly in shock that the _nerd_ Eric Forman and the_ head cheerleader_ Jackie Burkhart, who was also one of the most popular in the school were each others date for the prom.

Eric saw several guys giving him a thumbs up, and some girls even did so! Eric was beaming, this might be _hubris_ for him, the beginning of his downfall...but he was gonna enjoy this night.

_**Okay, that was the first chapter! I already have the second one written and ready to go! I'm just letting the people who read this first one and then I'll post that final chapter, so yes, this story will only have 2 chapters.**_

_**Also this story may not be my best, but I'll let you decide if it's even any good. Please leave a review! I always love feedback...;)**_


	2. Make Sure You Call Me

_**Author Note: **__Hey, I'm sorry it took so long to update, I got a summer job and my father and sister both got pneumonia so I had no time to update so I'm sorry about that. I hope you like this final chapter, I wasn't sure what to think of it but I'll let you decide if it's any good or not. I'll update California Sun either today or tomorrow...:)_

Eric held the door open for Jackie as they went in the school, the first couple Eric and Jackie saw was Hyde and Donna making out by the bubbler.

Hyde laughed, "I think I've seen everything!" Hyde said pulling away from Donna.

Donna turned to see what Hyde was talking about, the red head gasped, "Uh oh! All major clique rules have been broken!" she teased as she wiped her lips.

Jackie nodded, "Yeah, and if you should all know...Eric asked _me_!" she stated with another 1000 watt smile.

Hyde and Donna bawled in laughter, Eric held up his hand in defense, "Whoa! It was not that simple, there was more to it than that, okay?" he defended himself.

Hyde stopped laughing to speak, "But you _did _ask her?" Hyde asked, Donna stopped laughing to listen.

The brunette giggled, "Yes, he _did!_ Let's dance already, Eric!" Jackie said taking Eric's hand and lead him towards the gym doors.

Once in the gym, Eric pinched Jackie's arm, "What the hell was that?"

Jackie laughed, "Relax, I'm just messing around. I'm having fun already!" she replied looking at him with that one of a kind smile again, he smiled back at her, they both examined the the gym, it looked like the gym, but with music and streamers.

Eric saw Fez doing 'provocative' dance moves relatively close to his English teacher, she was rolling her eyes...still, trying to keep from laughing.

Hyde and Donna came up behind them, "Let's sit down, I wanna see how Kelso reacts to you two coming here together." she stated, "We're over here." Hyde added.

Donna and Hyde lead the way to their table.

Eric got punch for him and Jackie, after he sat down Jackie smiled her thanks sweetly, Eric smiled back and Donna and Hyde only grinned at each other after seeing Jackie and Eric's loaded looks to each other.

They made small talk until Fez came over, "Mrs. Kaminsky is not a good date..." Fez said sadly.

Eric laughed, "That's cause she's not your date." he reminded him.

Fez looked and saw the 2 he knew didn't have dates and wondered why they were here, he then sat down, "Why are you and Jackie here? You don't have dates, that's pretty sad if you come here without dates."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Fez, it's _sad_ that you're trying to get Mrs. Kaminsky to dance with you." the raven haired beauty shot back, Jackie smiled and looked at Eric then back at Fez, "And me and Eric are here _together_."

Fez gasped, "What! When I asked you, you said you already had a date!" he questioned her.

Jackie laughed nervously, "Well..." Jackie started getting questionable looks from the table, she figured there was no way out of it, "Oh, I'm sorry, Fez. It's just that...you're foreign."

Fez grumbled, "I'm gonna go by Mrs. Kaminsky! Good day..." Fez started, clearly waiting for someone to fill in the blank.

The table was silent for a bit, Eric spoke, "But Fez..." Eric finally spoke reluctantly.

"I said good day!" Fez told the table before leaving.

"That's _really_ getting old." Hyde stated, and everyone laughed and nodded.

'_I'm Not In Love'_ by _10cc _came on, Donna immediately took Hyde's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

A couple seconds passed before Eric had the guts to ask Jackie, "Do...you want to dance, Jackie?" Eric asked nervously, he forced himself to say it as he_ never_ found himself so nervous.

Jackie could hear the nervousness in his voice, she thought it was really cute, "Yes, I would." she replied sweetly enough, she felt bashful herself, but it made her happy to see Eric so nervous with her.

Jackie took Eric's hand as they made their way to a space where they could dance, Eric knew how to slow dance...he didn't know how he knew...maybe it came natural in his family?

Jackie seemed to know what she was doing too, she put her hand on Eric's shoulder and the other one on his back, keeping him close. Eric put both of his hands on her curvy hips, he knew right away it was one of her attributes, Eric told himself not to step on her shoes while they were slow dancing.

"Who would have thought huh, Eric?" Jackie asked as she broke the comfortable silence, the brunette pulled him closer a bit into her warm embrace, he was warm too and she strangely like him close to her.

It made her feel safe and like she was untouchable to anyone except Eric.

Eric laughed sweetly, "Yeah. Can't say I saw it coming either, but it did."

"I'm really glad it did though...you haven't stepped on my nice shoes yet." the brunette joked.

Eric laughed, "Yeah, that's how you know a date is going well."

Jackie chuckled, "So we're on a date now?" she asked him, she knew this was a date, but she wanted to know what Eric thought it was.

The lights were dimmed as the gym was filled with other slow dancing couples, Hyde and Donna were maybe 10 feet away lost in their own world as well.

Eric paused, "Y-yeah...? I mean...what else would this be, right?" Eric responded, trying to be confident in saying so.

Jackie smiled at him, "I guess it is. You really do look handsome tonight, Eric." she told him, she seemed to come in a little closer in their embrace until their torsos were pressing, having her breasts against his chest was heavenly.

"You too. Well-not handsome, I mean. Beautiful...you are...I mean." Eric just stammered, _"Nice going, dumbass..."_ he told himself.

Jackie just giggled at him, he was too cute when he was nervous, "I know what you mean, Eric." she started to say before she was interrupted.

Jackie nodded and looked at him, they were staring right at each other, staring into each other's eyes, while swaying to the music, Eric noticed her eyes were two different colors, the left was brown and the right one was green, "I love your eyes. I love how they're 2 different colors. It's nice." Eric admitted, still staring and getting lost in them.

The raven haired girl grinned and blushed at his compliment, "_Eric_, you say the sweetest things...I'm glad someone finally noticed them. You're the first one of my friends to say something about them. Thank you." Jackie spoke in the kindest voice she thought she ever spoke in her life.

"I hate how I've never noticed how amazing you are, Jackie." he stated kindly, Jackie was choking up. This had the most romantic night of her entire life.

Her eyes darted down to his lips, she couldn't take her eyes off them or her mind off the idea of kissing him, she leaned in without a care in the world.

None other than Kelso tapped Jackie on the shoulder interrupting just before Eric could realize Jackie was about to kiss him, "Jackie, can I _talk_ to you for a second?" Kelso asked insistently and forcefully before Jackie even turned around.

Eric cursed silently, "_Fuck_.", the night was going so well and now it was _over_ cause Kelso realized what he was missing out on.

Eric knew Jackie would go back to Kelso, it was typical for him to be ditched and left alone yet _again_...

Eric's eyes looked down, but heard Jackie speak something he didn't expect, "Dammit, what do you want, Michael? I'm trying to _dance_ here." Jackie retorted impatiently, her teeth gritting.

Kelso stuttered, "WHY the hell are you here with _him_?!" Kelso yelled getting the attention of some nearby couples.

Jackie groaned, "Eric is my date tonight, Michael. Eric is my friend and what I do with him is of no concern to you or your _whore_." Jackie shot at him with anger bubbling over.

"You told me yourself that you can't stand Eric! You said he's not even your _friend_ and that you completely hate him!" Kelso ranted and raved.

Eric couldn't help but look down as a sharp pain invaded his chestal section, that really hurt him, like_ really_ hurt, and he just felt like he didn't belong here now, "I'm...gonna go. I'll...see you later, Jackie." he told her sadly as he started to walk off.

Jackie immediately turned and grabbed his arm, "_No_, Eric! Don't..._don't_ leave, okay? Just give me and him a minute, just..._don't_ leave. We had a _deal_, remember?" she pleaded, "This won't take long." his brunette date assured him.

Eric nodded reluctantly, if what Kelso said was true he wanted to leave, he really wanted to avoid the eventual talk from Jackie saying she was gonna stay with Kelso, "Fine, I'll stay." Eric replied, Jackie breathed a sigh of relief, Eric began walking over to the punch bowl, he saw Timmy pouring Vodka in it earlier and he could use some right now.

Eric drank a decent swig from his cup, "Hey." Donna said walking over.

Eric smiled grimly, "Hey." he said drinking more from his cup.

"You should have _seen_ the way you and Jackie were looking at each other out there." Donna teased him, "So you_ did_ ask her?" the red headed girl asked him.

Eric nodded, "Yeah. She seemed really bummed about Kelso not asking her, or just not going to the prom at all, so after you left the room earlier, I asked why she didn't ask him herself...and she said that the guy is supposed to ask the girl." Eric replied, Donna got herself some punch.

"Did you just go over to her house and ask her?" she asked him again.

Eric shook his head, "No, she came over...well, you know Jackie, of course she got the idea of me and her going together. I said no and wanted that to be my answer...but I yelled at her for the way she treated me sometimes and...she started crying...like, for real."

Donna was taken back Eric would yell at Jackie, but he continued, "God, I felt so terrible for what I did. I was being a dumbass. So I thought we could start being friends from now on, I asked her to be my date outside and she said yes." Eric explained, he smiled remembering their hug and the talk they had, that was a big moment for them.

Donna smiled and was touched, she wasn't one for sappy romance but that warmed her heart, "_Eric_...that was so sweet of you." she stated, drinking some of her punch, she knew right away it had stuff that wasn't all punch in it.

Eric chuckled, "She gave 4 rules for me to follow tonight." he joked.

Donna giggled, "That sounds like her alright. What are they?" she asked him.

"Rule number one: Don't ditch her for another girl. Rule number two: Don't cop a feel of her..." Eric explained but he remembered her little action of groping_ herself_ when she explained this rule, "...'assets'. Rule number three: No goodnight kisses. Rule number 4: No checking her out which is proving to be very difficult." Eric said as he watched her talk to Kelso, that red dress's slit by her legs showed him her toned thigh downwards, it almost called out to him.

God, he wanted her back in his arms, his mouth was watering at the site of her body.

Donna grinned at what Eric was doing, she saw his eyes were on Jackie, "You may have remembered all the rules, but you're breaking rule number 4, Foreplay." his redheaded friend teased him.

Eric smiled, un-embarrassed, "She shouldn't have dressed like that then...I can't help it. She's_ so_...hot. I _want_ her..." he said simply.

Donna smiled at him, she couldn't believe he was _falling in love_ with Jackie during their first date, "She's lucky to have you for a date, Eric."

Eric made a 'tsk' sound, "Yeah, well...Jackie's probably gonna finish the night with Kelso now." he said with disappointment, he enjoyed the night he had with her, he was thankful for everything, more so getting to touch her body.

She just laughed, "I don't think so, you two seemed to have some...real chemistry out there." Donna told him before Jackie walked over from where she was with Kelso.

Donna noticed Kelso's mouth was hung open presumably in shock from where the confrontation just happened, "Eric, come on. I set him straight...I think." Jackie said with a smile.

Eric stood there for a few seconds, "You're not gonna go with him?" he asked hopefully

Jackie gave him a strange look, "_No_...we had a deal, remember?" the raven haired girl reminded him calmly.

Eric shrugged his shoulders, "Okay...awesome." he stated trying not to sound too happy, Donna smiled at Eric who certainly looked like he belonged with Jackie here tonight. Eric looked like he was having fun with her also, she was happy for him.

Donna knew Eric deserved it, he gave anything he could to make sure all of his friends were happy even when he thought Jackie wasn't his friend, he still took Jackie to the prom when he didn't have to, he did because he was a kind person.

Once Eric and Jackie resumed their dance on the gym floor, _'Broken Wings'_ by_ Mr. Mister_ came on, Eric spoke up after putting his hands on those lovely hips of hers, "Are you okay with Kelso?"

Jackie smiled at him sweetly, "Yeah, I am. It was harder than I thought it would be. I told him I wasn't gonna be his pocket girlfriend; pulling me out only when he wanted me. I suppose I was doing the same thing now that I think about it. It really means a lot that you came with me, Eric. You didn't have to." the curly haired brunette told him, her arms made their way from his back to rest on his shoulders and around his neck, Jackie wanted him so much closer even their bodies were pressed against each others.

Her thumb rubbed the nape of his neck affectionately, those mismatched eyes locked on his.

This made Eric nervous momentarily, but he got used to it relatively quickly, "It was nothing, really." he replied in a bashful way.

Jackie shook her head, "_No_, Eric." she told sternly, "You didn't have to do that, but you did even when I wasn't very nice to you and I don't really even know why you did it still." Jackie explained seriously, she noticed just how dark it was in the gym, the only light was reflecting off the disco ball, the gym was filled with other couples.

"Well...I knew there wasn't a reason for me _not_ to go with you, and when you cried, I don't know...I didn't like hearing it because of something I could have prevented. You deserve better than to be treated like that." Eric said explaining his reasons.

Jackie laughed, "Guys really don't like hearing women cry, don't they?"

Eric laughed back, "That's one of our all time fears: Seeing women cry and any signs of commitment." Eric joked, he still hadn't stepped on her shoes, he knew they were dancing fairly well.

Jackie snickered, "Or in your case: spiders."

"Naturally. Or in your case: acne." Eric retorted teasingly.

Jackie giggled and nodded, "I haven't had acne in years, I've outgrown it." the raven haired girl assured him confidently.

Eric's face fell, he then appeared to be looking at a certain point on Jackie's face, "What?"

Eric exhaled, "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Jackie..." he stated, "You got something right there..."

Jackie kicked his shin, Eric bit his lip and groaned, "Shut it. I look perfect tonight..." Jackie retorted sternly.

Eric nodded, "Yes, I know."

She giggled, her face then went to seriousness, "But seriously, I don't have anything, right?" Jackie asked him.

Eric shook his head, "No, you look perfect." he replied, Jackie blushed redder than her dress yet again.

"Was what he said true?" Eric asked her softly, he almost forgot about that.

Jackie pulled him close, her breasts pressing against his chest, he just did his best not to get aroused feeling her soft mounds pressing on him, "Eric,_ no_. You may be the sweetest most caring guy I'll ever meet. He only said that because he knew it would hurt us, I've always been able to come to you like friends should. I can't even begin to say how many times you've had my back. I...well, just thank you for everything, Eric." she assured him in her trademark sweet voice.

Jackie blushed, "In fact...I've always thought you were...cute...in a nerdy...sexy sort of way." she told him, her eyes locked on his but Jackie was blushing madly.

Eric's eyes shot open wider than before, "_Really_? _Me_?" he asked completely shocked.

Jackie smiled, bit her lip and nodded, "Yes. There's something about...you. Something about the way you talk, look and dress that...makes me...I don't know, _crazy_." the brunette admitted to her small...secret...nerd boy crush.

"WOW..." Eric said simply.

Jackie giggled, "Don't get all twitchy. It's isn't like emotional or anything, sometimes...you make me do a double take of you." she smirked.

It shocked him that they were getting along amazingly well, he never even fathomed the idea of Jackie being beautiful or even hot before this night.

All her annoying talking and domineering voice had ruined it in the past, but _tonight_, Jackie Burkhart was a shocking pleasure to be around. Not so much herself, but it all seemed to fit nicely with her personality.

Maybe it was the prom that brought the nice things out, like from being a snarky, insulting, rich, self centered, insensitive spoiled bitch who looks down on others 'below' her status in school...to being a sweet, beautiful, considerate, tender-hearted, compassionate prom date he was falling in love with.

Eric was glad he went with Jackie tonight, he knew this was gonna be the _only_ time they would close like_ this_, both physically and emotionally, if this was gonna be it, Eric wouldn't be able to find words to express how happy he would be to that.

Hyde and Donna had left, tonight wasn't gonna be the night for them to do it, and Hyde was fine with that, it didn't feel right, but that didn't mean they had a terrible time of course.

Jackie and Eric danced until the gym started to clear out, Eric's date looked around, "This night went by a little fast I feel." she stated, almost with sadness.

Jackie never thought she would be enjoying a dance with Eric, let alone this date, it felt as if they were in an alternate universe in which they got along.

"It felt a little short but I'm having the best night of my life." Eric told her, little did they know; they had danced for over an hour and a half.

Jackie smiled at him, "Me too." she had her arms wrapped around his neck and it made Eric feel all warm and fuzzy inside his chest, he ran his hands up her perfectly shaped curves once and then back down.

The goosebumps on Jackie's arm were visible and Eric's eyes went to her arms, which were still wrapped around his shoulders, and saw the goosebumps, and he laughed.

Jackie blushed even more heavily than she was when he first ran his hands up her dress before, "It's just cold in here...is all." she defended herself terribly.

Eric nodded, although he caught her lie, "Oh...okay." he assured trying not to make her uncomfortable.

"Do you wanna sit down? These heels kinda hurt." Jackie asked him with a smile.

Eric smiled, "Yeah, sure." Eric replied, his next move shocked Jackie and even him as he slipped his hand into hers as they made their way to the table.

In those few moments Jackie felt a number of things, Number 1: an unfamiliar feeling that she **never** got when Kelso held her hand, all she knew about this new feeling was that she _liked_ it. Number 2: Jackie was scared that this was getting a little _too_ romantic.

This was_ Eric Forman_. Donna was right and that this was a major clique breach since she was feeling...something she couldn't put a name on. Jackie suddenly had regrets of asking him, although he did ask her...just like she wanted, she couldn't have any feelings towards Eric Forman.

"_Oh, my God! Even the way we danced was romantic!" _Jackie thought to herself, _"I was the one who put my arms around his shoulders,__** I **__was the one who got goosebumps when he ran his hands up my body!** I** told him** I** have had a crush on** him**!"_

Without thinking she took her hand out of his...

Eric's gut fell down his legs and melted in his shoes, he thought Jackie maybe was feeling whatever it was between them,_ "I was only holding her hand...was it that bad?"_ he thought to himself.

Eric thought they were having some good moments tonight, and that holding her hand would be a perfect gesture for someone who is all about _romance_, but Jackie apparently thought otherwise.

That brought Eric down. _Way_ down. He had come to terms he had gotten a crush on Jackie throughout the night, and then he just blew it.

Just like every other girl he tried and eventually failed with,_ "Damned if I do, damned I don't." _Eric thought angrily.

Jackie sat down at their table, "Uh...I'm gonna get something to drink." Eric stated, "Do you want something?" he added trying to not show how fucking sad he was now.

Jackie felt like the most ungrateful bitch ever at that moment after seeing his face and how hurt and sad it looked.

Eric was clearly affected by what she did. Jackie felt ungrateful because all she ever told Michael to do was to be romantic, that he should romance her. And then she got it from someone and she rejected him because she thought she was too good for him.

But now all she wanted was to take that back, and more so to have his hand back in hers.

"Yeah...okay." Jackie spoke softly.

"I'm just gonna...go to the bathroom first." Eric told her and he quickly walked off.

Jackie felt terrible for what she did, Eric already got rejected by Donna and then she goes and does the same damn thing, Jackie sat at the table hoping Eric wasn't too hurt...but she knew he was.

Eric pushed the bathroom door open angrily, _"I get rejected; what the fuck is new?!" _Eric thought bitterly, he sighed and tried to calm himself down,_ "This doesn't really mean anything anyway, does it? I'm overreacting. Jackie asked me as a last resort and this doesn't and won't mean anything and never will." _he told himself despite how much he didn't want to believe how it won't mean anything.

Eric heard the door open and turned to leave not thinking it wasn't anybody he knew, but he saw Kelso standing there.

Eric stopped and gulped quietly.

"Why the hell are you doing here with_ my_ girlfriend?" Kelso angrily shot at him, several other guys immediately left the bathroom to avoid being caught in the middle of the two.

"She's not your girlfriend anymore. You cheated on her and she broke up with you." he said simply, trying not to sound mean, but with saying that particular statement it was hard not to do so.

Kelso paused briefly before speaking, "Yeah, like a month ago, God! I've changed since then!" he shouted.

Eric laughed, but quickly stopped, "So you went through a complete catharsis in about a month?" Eric asked him.

Kelso got a confused look on his face, "Huh?"

Eric rolled his eyes,_"Right. I can't use big words with him."_ he thought to himself, "You have completely changed since then? You would never cheat on Jackie again? Say Tanya Roberts wanted to sleep with you when you were with Jackie. You wouldn't do it?" Eric asked.

"Come on, Eric! You can't honestly say you wouldn't sleep with Tanya Roberts."

"If I was with _anyone_, I wouldn't cheat on them. Especially Jackie!" he told his friend, "Jackie is the _sweetest_ girl I've ever met who you have hurt more times than I can count, she doesn't deserve the shit you do to her!" Eric shot back at Kelso, who was taking some steps back from Eric.

"Why the _FUCK_ would you ever cheat on her?!" Eric yelled, even screamed at Kelso, "All she ever wanted was for you to not cheat on her, but that's all you _ever_ do! You're a Goddamn _bastard_, Kelso!" Eric shot at him, Kelso was in shock at Eric's actions, but Forman could care less.

Eric went on, "Look, it doesn't even matter, okay? This was a one night only thing with me and Jackie, she was crying and wanted a prom date and I was there. You can reconcile tomorrow for all I care. But tonight, _I'm_ her date. So just _back the fuck off_." Eric shot at his friend before walking back out.

Eric shook his head and made his way back to the gym, he made his way to the punch table and got 2 cups for him and Jackie, he turned and saw his...'date' still sitting in her seat looking rather sad until she saw Eric who dropped the hand incident, and she seemed to light up a bit, "Hey." Jackie greeted a tad happier and anxious.

Eric smiled, "Hey. Here you go." he replied, happy to see she was better from her look of sadness before.

As Jackie drank her punch, Eric looked at her and basked in her beauty, she looked so damn gorgeous right now. That red dress stole the whole show and Eric knew girls were jealous of her beauty.

Eric was very taken back by how perfect her curled hair was, it had no pins and it was just flawless, he loved the red dress on her, her breasts were amazing in this dress, _she_ was amazing in this dress, "Jackie, you're really beautiful." Eric blurted out, he panicked momentarily but calmed as he saw her smile sweetly at him.

"_Thank_ you, Eric." Jackie replied with a sweet smile, she drank the rest of her punch smiling.

Eric smiled and nodded, Jackie continued to smile and look at him, Jackie didn't panic as they were yet another moment tonight, she felt those fuzzy warm feelings again and they didn't subside and she liked it like that.

Eric felt it too, he tried to be bold yet again, he scooted his chair over by her and Jackie kept on smiling at him, she wanted to make it up to him for what she did earlier and she wanted to see what he was gonna do...Eric didn't even what he was gonna do...he knew he wanted to kiss those juicy red lips of hers, touch those curves that lay under that skin tight dress.

The voice that ruined the moment was the gym teacher telling them to leave, as everyone else was.

"Hey, we're closing up now, you'll have to leave. I hope you guys had fun!" The unknown teacher told them.

Eric felt like the night went by a little fast, but he had a ton of fun nonetheless, "You wanna go now?" Eric asked, even though they didn't have a choice.

Jackie nodded, she grabbed Eric's wrist to see his watch, "It's only 11:04. You wanna get something to eat?" Jackie asked, the night felt a little short so she figured they could still have fun. Her dad wasn't home as always, so she didn't have a certain time to be home.

Eric was taken back but kept his cool well, "Um, yeah sure. But a lot of restaurants are closed."

Jackie nodded, "Yeah, but McDonald's is still open." she told him insistently.

Eric laughed, "Jackie Burkhart settling for fast food?" he exclaimed feigning shock.

Jackie chuckled as well, "Well, I haven't eaten all day."

Eric nodded, "Well, don't you have to be home? Your dad will freak if-" Eric started to say.

Jackie waved her hand up, "He's not there right now, and won't be till the morning. It'll be fine." she assured him, she just didn't feel like going home right then, she was having a good time and wanted it to keep going.

Eric laughed and smiled, "Okay. The most romantic thing to do on prom night get some McDonalds." he joked, standing up Jackie took his hand and they made their way out of the gym.

As they made their way back to Jackie's Lincoln Continental, Kelso saw them and wasn't sure what to think that they were here together...or leaving together.

Eric held the door open for her, Jackie got in and a few seconds later, Eric got in the driver's seat. Jackie turned on her radio and sat there as Eric drove off.

Jackie saw a Tucson's, which was a Ice Cream place which also did food, that was still open, "Eric, let's go there!" the excited brunette exclaimed, she hadn't good ice cream in months.

Eric laughed, "Whatever you say.", Jackie had gone here many times and even tried to get the gang to go there a few times, but they always shot it down.

But Eric wanted Jackie to have a good time because he knew this was an important night to her, Eric still was shocked with how nice she could be when it was just himself and Jackie.

They didn't hang out much and when they did, everybody else was around and Jackie and Eric never saw how much they could enjoy each others company. That was blocked from the wall of peer pressure their friends created, but they seemed fine by it at the prom at some point for them...

Jackie saw the place was pretty well packed in the outside tables, which was where Jackie liked to sit even more so tonight since it was so nice out with it being a little windy and hot out.

Jackie wanted to be alone with Eric without some obnoxious people bothering them, "Eric, could you go through the drive through? We could go to the place behind the park? Or 'The Reservoir'? " Jackie suggested, "I just don't wanna be in public wearing a nice dress like this at a ice cream parlor." she admitted, Eric laughed and nodded, "Whatever you want, Jackie."

**_According To Jackie: The Place Behind The Park...11:34pm_**

Jackie and Eric talked about random stuff and we're having fun, they were having ice cream and laying on the hood of the car laying against the windshield, Eric took his jacket off and Jackie had it draped over her legs to keep them warm.

Eric had tucked his out shirt as well, Jackie had taken her heels off and stayed barefoot while laying on the hood of the car, they were looking up at the sky, Eric noticed Jackie's painted toes had the same pattern as her fingernails, she was just so damn cute.

Jackie laid next to Eric, her right arm hooked between his left, "I hope you and Michael can still be friends after this. I saw him go in after you in the bathroom. I thought I heard yelling." she said after some rather comfortable silence.

Eric nodded, "Yeah, I yelled at him. I got so pissed about the way he treats you, and yeah, I lashed out at him. You deserve so much better Jackie." he told her, Jackie took his hand into hers, _"I deserve someone like **you**, Eric."_ she thought happily to herself as she licked some strawberry ice cream off her lips.

I think so. He's smart so I think he'll understand." Eric assured her, he finished the rest of his vanilla ice cream and dropped the cup off the tire.

Jackie stared at him, "Michael? Smart? Understanding?" Jackie repeated, she took a spoonful of her strawberry ice cream and consumed it.

Eric nodded, "Kelso may be downright stupid and a complete idiot at times, but in some ways he can be respectful to people in serious situations. And he can be smart, you know those pictures that have the same image but have small things in them that are different? I remember I gave him 2 pictures of the Statue Of Liberty and told him to find the differences...it took him 5 ½ hours to finish." he informed her.

"Hmm. How long till he found a difference in the pictures?" Jackie asked, she took the same soda and took a small sip from it. They decided to share a soda and didn't mind too much.

Eric shook his head, "Well, he didn't. But he still tried." he explained, and he took the soda and drank from it again, he tasted Jackie strawberry ice cream but it wasn't too bad.

Jackie laughed, "Well...he looked at it for 6 hours! That doesn't count." she replied.

Eric nodded and laughed, "Well, in his defense, they had no differences...they were the same exact pictures." Eric told Jackie and burst out in giggles.

Eric laughed too, "But he tried and didn't give up and that counts for something." he added, Jackie stopped giggling.

Jackie scooted herself under Eric's arm, it was almost like they were laying in bed, Eric's hand was on the other side of her hip feeling the silky dress that covered her and her perfume was intoxicating, Jackie thought the same about his cologne and aftershave, she thought and hoped this might make up for her denying his hand holding gesture from earlier, "Thanks for tonight, Eric. I'm having a lot of fun...so thank you." Jackie told him sincerely.

Eric rubbed her side up and down, Jackie raised her head and Eric smiled down at her and realized what he could do at this moment, Jackie was looking at his lips, Eric mirrored the same action, the brunette licked her lips clean.

Jackie looked so damn beautiful, her hair was still utterly flawless with those curls like waves, and that dress hugged those curves he wanted to touch again, her lipstick made her lips look so luscious and Eric couldn't help but want to break rule number 3 right now.

It was at this moment that they heard one siren go off and the collection of red and blue lights filled the area, a cops flashlight shined on them, "What are you 2 kids up to?" the cop asked them.

Eric's heart raced as he sat up, his voice shaking, his heart raced and felt like it was gonna explode, cops just naturally made him nervous, "Um-um..we-" Eric was starting to reply until hearing Jackie's voice cut him off.

"We just came from the prom and were just hanging out." Jackie spoke sitting up quickly, "We weren't doing anything." the calm brunette replied, she saw and heard how nervous Eric was and decided to take charge.

The cop nodded, he thought the two, much like other young couples who came around here, were making out, but he was mistaken, "Okay. But you guys gotta clear out, you can't be here this late. You guys gotta go." The cop informed them, he soon got back in his squad car and pulled out.

Jackie exhaled, "Okay, I guess you should take me home now." Jackie told him, they broke their embrace and Jackie quickly finished the last spoonful of her ice cream.

"Okay." Eric simply replied, it bummed him out they couldn't hang out a little more, and that this night he would remember for the rest of his life as one of his best was almost over.

Jackie took Eric's coat off her lower legs, she slid her high heels on and slid off the car, and took the soda with her, Eric followed her and again opened her door.

Eric soon was pulling out of the park and on the road, Jackie shifted her butt in the seat and over next to Eric again, she was becoming rather comfortable with him, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as her house was on the outskirts of town, the brunette could have sighed due to being so comfortable. They had a long drive to her house and that was fine by her...

About a half hour later, Jackie was gently shaken awake by Eric, "Hey Jackie, you're home." Eric whispered in her ear.

Jackie got goosebumps from his breath on her ear, she raised her head, "Oh." she simply stated, "Um, how about you take my car back to your place so you don't have to walk? I can pick up it tomorrow, okay?" Jackie informed him,

"Really? Thanks, Jackie." he replied with a smile.

Jackie saw he parked in her driveway and the door was about 30 feet away, she was kind of scared of her own house, it was dark and her house was empty, "Walk me to my door? Please?"

"Okay." Jackie had taken her heels off when she got in the car from before, she hooked them between her fingers, she opened her door and got out to see Eric was just about to open it himself.

Jackie walked with him to her door, "Eric...I had such a wonderful time tonight, I'm sorry you missed your Pay Per View." she teased him.

"Jackie, going to the prom with you makes up for it...plus I just recorded it on the Betamax." Eric replied, "I had a hell of a great time too."

She nodded as she walked up her large steps, "You even stuck by all the rules, I wasn't expecting that. You were a fantastic date." Jackie told him stopping on the porch before her door.

"You looked and still do look beautiful tonight." Eric told her, almost feeling like he hadn't said it enough.

Jackie blushed, "Eric, I love it when you say things like that." she admitted to him, Eric smiled and looked down.

"I'm glad you were my date for my first prom, I had fun tonight..." Eric added.

Eric wanted to break a certain rule but didn't know how Jackie would react to that, she didn't react well to him holding her hand so this could end the same if not worse and wouldn't want to ruin this perfect night, "I guess I should go then..." Eric stated, "Thanks for a great night, Jackie." he thanked her in a kind voice.

Jackie's smiling face completely fell, "O-oh." Jackie simply said, she kept her head up but her eyes looked down, the night felt like it was un-completed and likesomething was missing.

Eric felt bold and he stepped forward and cupped her cheeks, Jackie's eyes widened immediately, he pressed his lips to hers and kissed his date deeply.

Jackie froze almost in shock as a kiss, a _good night kiss_, was the last thing she expected since it was one of the rules she made.

Her eyes widened at his kissing, which was pretty damn good! Jackie's eyes almost reluctantly fluttered shut, the brunette told herself to push him away but she couldn't as his kissing was too good to resist!

Now Jackie started to respond a little more excitedly than she was ready to admit.

Now she was kissing him back.

Jackie took in the kiss slowly, the feelings the brunette got from this kiss were surprisingly paled in comparison to Michael's kisses from the past, who was the only other person she had ever kissed, Eric was a slow kisser which was different from Kelso being so forceful.

Eric pressed several soft kisses on her lips, Jackie placed her hands on his chest and lightly scratched the fabric of his white collar shirt, her arms soon wrapped around his neck and she had fully taken in the kiss.

He never kissed a girl but with Jackie, it seemed to come to him naturally.

Eric couldn't resist and his tongue brushed her bottom lip asking for entrance to her mouth, combined with her cherry lipstick and the strawberry ice cream from before on her lips, it was damn near _heavenly_.

Jackie opened her mouth and Eric's tongue entered carefully and slowly, she felt his one arms go into the small of her back and then the other got lost in her perfect curly locks of lovely hair. Jackie snuggled in his arms just resting there, not believing for a second he would let her fall.

"Mmm." the brunette couldn't the moan came from her throat and it was the sexiest sound Eric had ever heard, he felt he had plenty of time to learn every sweet spot she had in her mouth that made her moan like that.

Jackie was amazed how good it felt having his lips suckled on between hers, Eric nipped on her bottom lips not being able to get enough of the taste of her lips and and her tongue smoothed over his and it made him feel light headed, when her tongue retreated slightly, his lips wrapped around her tongue, he could feel those taste buds that were like the goosebumps on his arms.

Eric's hand cupped the back of her head and kissed her more deeply if it was even possible.

Jackie whimpered in his arms and her legs went back until her butt felt the cool wood of her front door, she felt and relaxed on the door enjoying this kiss with Eric. Her head fell back on the door, not breaking the hungry kiss she never thought existed until this moment.

Jackie hands went up to his chin and cupped it only with her fingers, Eric would never admit anytime soon that he had never kissed a girl until now...and he now wondered where the hell he learned to kiss like this, he knew he was doing a nice job because Jackie's moans made his knees shake, kissing him with such passion Eric had _never _felt...literally.

Jackie felt Eric's hands go to her hips a little further than he should have been, but Jackie not only like it...she_ loved_ the way it felt, his fingers accidentally brushing her butt made her whimper.

Eric's hands went up and rubbed her back as his hands melted into her back as they rubbed up and down again and again ever so slowly but still pressing hard down on that silky red dress, _"She feels so good..."_ he thought to himself.

Eric's lips pulled away from her tender sweet lips and their heated embrace, his mouth went to her neck leaving kisses, nibbles, bites and licks along her jawline and to her neck, he kissed up to behind her ear, "Oh..." Jackie whimpered softly in a high voice, never in a thousand years would she think that Eric would make her moan in _pleasure._

She felt so light headed as if she was gonna faint, her heart was racing as Kelso never made her feel like this since he was such a damn horn dog, Eric was just a passionate guy.

Jackie's thigh rubbed the outside of his leg, she wrapped it around his waist, her bare leg now exposed was met by Eric's hand and he held it pressed to his hip. Her leg felt as good as he always imagined it throughout the night, so smooth and he couldn't believe how nice it felt, he felt privileged to be able to touch it.

His hand rubbed the length of it, going up close enough to want to cup her butt, but he kept his self control and squeezed her thigh instead, which was just as lovely.

Eric went back to her lips he missed as if he hadn't touched them with his own in years, he loved the smugness of them, their lips were damp with saliva and Jackie's arms snaked around his shoulders, the kiss soon turned very heated as their tongues dueled.

Jackie's hands were lost in his hair, running through and massaging his scalp, giving it a messy look, he played with her tongue until they were dancing together, "Jackie..." Eric said breathlessly into her lips before her tongue slipped past his lips, Eric loved the way her saliva tasted as it lingered on his lips, "Mmm." Eric moaned loudly as he tasted her spit again.

He didn't think a girl could manage that much tongue in a kiss, but then again she was the only girl willing to kiss him like this, her tongue curling and massaging as it filled every contour of his mouth, as her leg fell back down from his hip to avoid her falling down from being lightheaded.

Eric slanted his head to give her more access, Jackie's tongue retreated only slightly to make slow and heavenly swirls on his tongue, he felt if he didn't stop now, he would find impossible to stop when they _had _to.

If Kelso was right about anything which was very rare, it was that Jackie _was_ in fact an outstanding kisser.

When her tongue retreated and their lips were together once again,"I think I've said goodnight, Jackie." Eric said against her lips, their kiss slowing down, until they were lightly kissing both of their lips, both still longing for more time.

Jackie was more insistent, pressing those wet kisses on his cheeks and then his lips, "Mmph." she moaned and almost whimpered onto his lips.

Eric pulled his lips away, he could have sworn she leaned forward when he pulled back clearly wanting more, Eric blushed as he never thought a popular girl like _Jackie Burkhart_ would want to kiss him more than she had to.

Jackie wanted more, she was breathing heavily after they pulled apart, she wasn't really thinking as she said this, "Y-you know, my dad isn't here right now. Do...do you wanna come inside? Or up to my room...just for a _little_ while? Just to...you know." the shaking brunette asked trying to get her composure from that..._amazing, hot, wet and tongue filled._..kiss, but still trying to get more of him.

Eric's eyes widened, _"She wanted more?" _he wondered, "Jackie, it's my own rule not to do _that_ on a first date. Especially with a _lady_ such as yourself." he told the shaking brunette, _"I've got a wanting Jackie Burkhart in my wake!"_ Eric thought smugly.

Jackie exhaled as she pulled him towards her so their bodies were pressing together, "Eric, where did you learn to kiss like that?" the brunette asked him seriously.

Eric laughed, "You." he told her simply.

"What?"

Eric blushed, "You're the first and only girl I've ever kissed, Jackie. I pretty played that make out by ear. Or mouth, I guess." he joked.

Jackie laughed/scoffed, "I don't believe you've never kissed a girl before. If that's true...I'm..._honored_ to be your first kiss." she admitted, "Are you _sure_ you don't wanna come inside?" she asked him.

Eric cupped her cheeks, pressing feather light kisses on those luscious lips of hers, still swollen and bruised, her hands lightly took his wrists that cupped her cheeks, she could feel the blood rushing through his veins, "How about I call you sometime?" he asked against her lips, "If that's alright with you that is." he finally added after he pulled away.

Jackie nodded with an amazing smile Eric loved to see, "Yes, yes, I would like that, hold on." Jackie replied with a little too much giddiness, but she couldn't help it, she felt like Juliet!

She opened the door and reached inside and her hand fumbled around into a side table, and received a pen.

"Here." Jackie started sweetly, taking his hand and writing her phone number on it:_ 1 262 367 5490_, she raised his hand to her lips, pressing her plump and bruised lips to his palm for kiss, Jackie grinned at him all the while, Eric couldn't believe this night.

She dropped his hand and pointed a finger at him, "Make _sure_ you call me. Or else." she told him sternly after she released his hand, her bossiness in full swing.

To Eric, her bossiness was so adorable.

Eric laughed softly, "You stop by my house every day, but yeah, I'll call you." he teased her, hopefully no one would lick his hand or anything!

Jackie nodded, "Okay, bye." she said satisfied with his answer, she leaned and gave him a kiss on the cheek, she couldn't help herself as one hand cupped his cheek and pressed her lips back to his, she kept it a simple kiss but still, Eric would admit this kiss was pretty hot.

It lasted for hours it seemed to Eric, Jackie moaned ever so softly, her lips were so soft, warm and inviting. He was battling the question of asking to go up to her room for some more alone time.

Eric's hands went her hips, her tongue passed his lips and softly caressed his tongue, almost lovingly. Her tongue retreated, their lips closed and met each other again.

Jackie broke away from the kiss with a smack, she felt hot and lightheaded, "Goodbye, Eric Forman." the brunette whispered sweetly.

Her eyes never left his as she turned and retreated into her big empty house, she shut the door and locked it.

Jackie's back fell onto the door, "W-wow...!" the tittering brunette whispered to herself, her stomach was doing back-flips, Jackie pressed her palms to her stomach and comforted it, she never felt like this ever before.

She licked her lips trying to taste his lips again, Jackie then realized what she was doing...

She had never been so deprived of keeping her composure!

"I...I'm in _love_!" Jackie Burkhart whispered to herself.

Eric stood there for a second before turning around and making his way to her car, he opened his door and got in, "I just made out...with Jackie Burkhart_ and_ got her number?" Eric asked himself looking at the written number on his hand, the numbers were neatly written in cursive style and followed by Jackie's rendering of a heart at the end of the number.

"Great day for hell to freeze over." Eric spoke to himself.

Eric laughed and started the car and proceeded to make his way out of the Burkhart's residence, he kept the radio off to enjoy the silence as he still had the lingering of her lips on his.

Eric could only wonder where their relationship could go from here...

_**Author Note: **__I wasn't sure what to think of this final chapter, maybe I'm nervous or something. But anyway I hope you liked it and let me know what you think of it! :) Thanks to everyone who read this story! :) You guys make my day with your kind words! A very special thanks to Nannygirl for the amazing cover for this story and for 'California Sun'! You rule, Prissy!_

_**Post Scriptum - **__If this has a decent following and the idea is liked well enough, I just might make a sequel to this that would take place a few years in the future. Let me know if the idea sits well with you ;)_


End file.
